


Meant For Something Better

by nevergotwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, I choose to believe Ruby had feelings, M/M, boy!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rueben's last thoughts before death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant For Something Better

**Title** : Meant For Something Better  
**Prompt** : 155 - accident  
**Character/Pairing** : Rueben (boy!Ruby)/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Lucifer  
**Word Count** : 356  
**Rating** : T+  
**Warnings** : Implications of things of a graphic nature - sex, blood consumption, death.  
**Summary** : Rueben's last thoughts before death.  
**Note** : Boy!Ruby snuck his way into my brain. The PBs are [Garrett Hedlund and Ian somerhalder](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellatrixkale23/pic/000819kw) (1.0 & 2.0, respectively). And Ian and Jared look epic together. [JUST SAYING](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellatrixkale23/pic/0008468d).

He never meant to fall in love with Sam Winchester. It just happened. Part of him knew it was because of the human side showing, but part of it was purely due to connection. For over six months they spent nothing but time together – training and preparing to kill Lilith. Killing her was all that mattered at first.

But somewhere along the lines things changed.

Rueben knew it was before the sex, before the first kiss. He felt a sort of empathy towards the hunter, as much as he really didn’t want to.

Maybe it was back before Dean died, before Lilith’s deal ran up and he was jacked out of his own meatsuit. Sam always looked at him like he was a stain on the earth until he said those words.

_“I could help you save your brother.”_

__Yes. After that meeting was when he fell for him. It had to be. Even with the Colt, that mystical gun that could kill anything that went bump in the night, the one that demons cowered at the sight of; pointed at his chest. Rueben knew he could pull the trigger if he wanted, but he didn’t. Because of what he said and because he needed him.

And Rueben liked that feeling.

Sure, the feelings he felt for Sam were a little twisted, but they were there. Everything after that just felt like a set up for what was to come –making him get an empty vessel, the first kiss, the saving after his kamikaze attempt to kill Lilith, the sex, and all the blood. It was a set up for the beginning of the end, but Rueben saw it as so much more.

So when the knife, __**his** knife, was plunged into him by Dean while Sam held him still; it felt as if the promise was broken. That the set up was all for nothing. And all Rueben wanted was the best for Sam in the end, to stand by his side while Lucifer cleaned up the world properly.

At least he felt something though. And at least the feeling stayed until the end. 


End file.
